Pase lo que pase siempre te AMARE
by LuPiz de Jose Madero Vizcaino1
Summary: Aveces nos enojamos y cometemos errores y no lo podemos eviitar PERO OJO SIEMPRE EL AMOR TRIUNF MAS SI ES LA PERSONA CORRECTA :D TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi gente chula hermosa y repreciosa aquí yo Beka de José Madero121 pxndx con esta historia ya me retiro así que empieza mi última historia besos chau…. ( SE ME OLVIDAVA TODO ES DE CRAING BARLETT SOLO ALGUNOS SON MIOS PARA PODER CONTAR LA HISTORIA INCLUYENDO LAS CANCIONES DE PXNDX NO SON MIAS PERO ESTAN BIEN BONITAS :D AHORA SI MI GENTE LINDA Y CONFIABLE LOS DEJO CON MI HISTORIA BESITOS CHAU)…

Te AMO, pero me alejo por que me quiero….

Una pareja de rubios, sentados en aquel árbol la verdad no importa en donde solo están los dos discutiendo de forma muy fuerte….

-Ya te dije Daniel es solo un amigo de mi taller- Gritaba aquella chica rubia de ojos azules

-Tu amigo o bravo, bravo por la señorita Pataki por fin tiene un amigo que no la ve como el refuerzo de una pelea – contestaba de la misma manera un chico que todos sabemos como es el (peculiar cabeza de balón y ojos verdes)

-Sabes que mejor aquí la dejamos y ya que no me dan ganas de seguir peleando y ni provoques a la vieja Betsy y a los cinco vengadores-

-No te preocupes es mas si quieres dejamos de ser novios y ya la verdad no te soporto a ti y a tus tontos amigos-

-Perfecto desde este momento tu y yo no somos NADA y ya apártate zopenco que tu y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos siempre peleamos y yo la verdad mejor estare sin ti - Murmuraba Helga mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida del parque…

-Si adiós- resoplaba Arnold haciendo lo mismo total ellos dos salieron por la misma salida pero con caminos diferentes.

EN LA CASA DE ARNOLD.

Ya no volveremos a hablar  
nos volveremos tampoco a ver (fue tu decision)  
quize pedirte perdon por tantas cosas  
que ni realice  
pero ya no ya lo pense  
me duele tanto decirlo  
pero no se dio  
ya lo pense  
mi dignidad es primero

Arnold muy herido por lo ocurrido estaba escuchando esa canción y de repente se quedo pensando….

-Y si en verdad ella y yo no somos el uno para el otro- pensaba…

si existe un modo para que tu  
me puedas hacer muy feliz(quiero ser feliz)  
lo unico que tu tienes que hacer  
amor mio es morir  
y llorare por ti  
pues esta es la forma mas sencilla  
para no pensar en ti  
poder ahorrar mis lagrimas se terminan

tal vez asi es mejor odiame  
tal vez asi es mejor recuerda que facil es  
tal vez asi es mejor odiame  
pues ya tranquilo estoy…

EN LA CASA PATAKI

Que equivocados estabamos  
al pensar que la eternidad iba a ser  
para siempre estare

me prometiste y me mentiste  
te prometi nunca mentir fijate  
un castigo haz de merecer

decepcion es algo que no hubo entre los dos  
y al final tu lo hiciste algo real  
tacha todas las veces que te dije algo de este corazon  
retiro lo dicho

-Que acabo de hacer- se preguntaba -¿Por qué le dije eso? Recorria su habitación pensando mientras escuchaba esa canción.

encaja esta espada en tu yugular  
experiencia tendras  
muchas veces me encajaste tus promesas

(llevame colgado en tu garganta como una medalla  
te estirare mucho me encanta verte ahogandote  
tu pÏel se hace azul y no te ves tan mal

no naci para amar  
y aprendi que solo causa el mal  
no naci para amar  
batalle pero te deje entrar

En la Escuela Secundaria P.S 120 De Hillwood

-Gerald as visto a Arnold- preguntaba Ximena una chica muy especial de carácter.

-No Ximena no lo e visto la verdad no debe tardar en llegar- respondia Gerald

-Gerald mira tengo una nueva canción de PXNDX- se oia una voz muy reconocida para Gerald y muy importante

-Hola Phobe aver enseñamela amiga-

La debería de odiar por dejarme aquí, pero ella no escogió  
Soy un simple amante loco, yo he aprendido mi lección  
Me debería de acordar, debo yo recordar,  
y sentirse mejor es mejor no creer en el amor,  
así como le hago yo  
Se que está en algún lugar mejor  
Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo  
Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que

Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,  
mi voluntad también murió  
La quiero saludar, a su oído suspirar que mientras  
yo la extraño, mi vida desvanece más

-Buagh PXNDX ash ustedes si son raros, mejor Gerald si lo ves dile que lo busco- protestaba Ximena mientras hacia un gesto de asco y se retiraba con cordialidad.

-Que patética es ella ya ni Ronda- murmuraba Phobe dirijiendose a Gerald.

HATA ACA LO DEJO CHAU NIÑOS SEGUIRE XD JAJAJAJ NO ME MATEN SI QUE TODAVIA AY MUCHAS COSAS QUE PASARAN EN EL SIGUIENTE FIC BESOS

LAS CANCIONES SON DE PXNDX: CUANDO NO ES COMO DEVERIA SER, PROMESAS DECEPCIONES Y LOS MALAVENTURADOS NO LLORAN.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Hey mis hermosuras yo aquí de nuevo LuPiz de Jose Madero Vizcaino1. Aquí la continuación de mi fic xD ahora agradecimientos para:_

**Ilse Jean Pataki:** Gracias chica te adoro y mucho amiga encerio gracias por todo.NO TENGO MANERA DE AGRADECERTE ASI QUE TE MANDO UN BESOTE DESDE DONDE ESTES CHICA LINDA

**Letifiesta:** Chica gracias por seguir mis fics eres de lo mas Genial y por soportarme GRACIAS TE ADORO

**VickyCruz:** Me alegra que te gusten mis fics chica y me alaga que sea yopli una de tus inspiraciones chica ENCERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS :D

_BUENO AQUÍ YO LE SIGO A MI HISTORIA (TODO ES DE CRAING BARLETT MENOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE INVENTE YOPLI POR SUPUESTO, AL IGUAL QUE ALGUNAS CANCIONES NO SON MIAS OBVIO NO SON MIAS BUENO ME DEJO DE ESTAS COSAS Y AHORA SI QUE DISFRUTEN MI HISTORIA XD JAJAJA GRACIAS :DD_

-**Phobe, Amiga necesito un consejo y quiero que me digas que hacer por favor mira desde que Arnold y yo rompimos e sentido un ENORME DOLOR EN MI CORAZON Y LA VERDAD LO EXTRAÑO MUCHISIMO**- Murmuraba Helga mientras se tocaba el pecho justo en el corazón.

-**Helga es que nunca me vas a decir que paso desde que le hablas a Daniel no se Arnold bueno yo en mi humilde opinión lo veía demasiado mal cuando te juntabas y platicabas con el.**

-**Pues si Phobe pero NO toda la vida tendré que estar a su lado y la verdad ya me canse de sus inseguridades y demás chica**-

-**Helga espero que no te equivoques sobre Arnold el es un chavo super buena onda y tu misma lo sabes**- protestaba Phobe

-**pfff sabes que Phobe si me seguiras diciendo esto solo provocaras que ME ENOJE CONTIGO SIN MOTIVOS AQUÍ LA DEJAMOS YA ADIOS**- decía Helga mientras salía de la escuela rumbo a su casa.

__o_o_o_Oflashback_O_o_o__

_**Yo se que soy poco superficial**_

_**Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad**_  
_**Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad**_  
_**Para no perder el tiempo más**_

_**Se que quieres, yo también**_  
_**Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien**_  
_**Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré**_  
_**Y con elegancia yo te lo daré**_

_**Se que me quieres tener**_  
_**Y yo te prometo**_  
_**Prometo no hablarte de amor**_

**-Arnold, no esta bien lo que estamos haciendo**- Decia Helga mientras salía del cuarto del conserje.

**-Me quieres tener Tu cuerpo descomunal Sin indumentaria Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar**- Contestaba Arnold mientras se lo decía al oído.

-**Jovencitos que hacen acá**- se ohia una voz a lo lejos acercándose mas –Iran directamente a la oficina del director- se escucho de nuevo esa voz.

-**Esa voz yo la conozco, esa voz que me es tan familiar**- Murmuraba Arnold

-**Grrr! Zopenco es el estúpido de Gerald que viene a molestar arruino el momento adiós cabeza de balón**- Gritaba Helga mientras salía del cuarto pero dentro de si misma algo decía GRACIAS POR SALVARME

-**Gracias Gerald**- protestaba Arnold dirijiendose a Gerald

-**De nada Viejo, sabes que para salvarte en momentos incomodos soy el rey**- se burlaba Gerald mientras observava la cara de enojo de su amigo.

_o_O_o_O FIN DE FLASHBACK _o_O_O_o

Ese bonito recuerdo le llego a la mente de Helga provocándole una bonita sonrisa en su boca iluminando su bello rostro de 19 Años

EN OTRA PARTE DE HILLWOOD

Arnold sintió lo mismo aquel recuerdo le provoco una enorme carcajada y en el peor momento ya que en ese momento uno de los chicos de Universidad mas violentos Fernando se había caído en un charco de lodo.

-**De que te ries fenómeno**- Gritaba este a la cara de Arnold

-**Yo no de nada estoy loco**- Decia Arnold mientras se defendia

-**Hey Fernando deja al chico en paz**- se escucho una voz muy aguda y de mujer

-**Pero Helga el se rio de mi y además**-..

-**nada de peros vienes conmigo que mi papa te esta esperando**- Interrumpio Helga mientras lo calmaba y se marchaba mientras le sonreía a Arnold.

Arnold se quedo mudo como lo conoce y de donde lo conoce, el único chico que se atreve a hablarle a el pues esta en el equipo de Soccer y asi se fue a casa pensando en el ¿Por qué? El ¿Cómo donde? Y asi

-**Helga has escuchado esta canción esta demasiado buena esta en Ingles pero aquí esta anotada en este papelito la traducción**- Decia Fernando mientras le pasaba el Ipod Touch a Helga

-**Ok Fer enseñamela**- contestaba Helga mientras se ponía los audífonos y comensaba la canción

Well I am hoping that today

**Bueno, yo espero que hoy en día**

I'll learn how to live my life

**Voy a aprender a vivir mi vida**

But I can't, can't, can't see past this crowd

**Pero no puedo, no puedo, no puede ver más allá de esta multitud**

But I know that I can feel it, yeah I can feel it

**Pero sé que lo puedo sentir, sí lo puedo sentir**

I'm always looking for an answer... someone to tell me who I am

**Siempre estoy buscando una respuesta ... que alguien me diga quién soy**.

I'm always looking to the mirror... there's no one there so I'll pretend.

**Siempre estoy mirando al espejo ... no hay nadie allí, así que voy a fingir.**

Dentro de Helga esa canción la auto destrullo en su ser y asi todo el camino fue pensando y pensando hasta llegar a casa.

FIN

**AAAAAA QUE LOS ENGAÑO JEJEJE PARA EL FIN FALTAN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE ACABE XD AMMM ACLARO ELLOS DOS TIENEN 17 AÑOS Y PRONTO SABRAN MAS MUAJAJAJA QUE MALOTA SOY XD JEJEJE LAS CANCIONES SON DE:**

**PXNDX: Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo**

**We Are The Ocean: Look Alive**

**GRACIAS NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CHAU**


	3. Chapter 3

_Holis mis amigos y amigas de fanfic aquí yo de nuevo hehehe ahora a responder los reviews_

**Ilse Jean Pataki**: _Amiga gracias por tu animo esta historia es para ti GRACIAS A TI E SABIDO MANTENER MI CORDURA Y A GRACIAS A TI SEGUIRE CON MAS FICS TE ADORO Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TUS CONSEJOS EN FACEBOOK Y DEMAS Y POR SUPUESTO SEGUIREMOS DESVELANDONOS SOLO POR VER HEY ARNOLD :D gracias chica!_

**LetiFiesta:** _Chiquilla te quiero :D gracias por todo ese apoyo y ese tiempo que te dedicas a leer mis fics gracias pequeñuela :3 jujuju_

ya saben todo el choro de que todo esto no es mío XD Bueno sigue mi historia…

-**Esta muy bonita la canción Fer y bueno mejor desde aquí me voy a mi casita gracias primito te quiero**- _Decía Helga mientras se iba rumbo a su casa mientras se despedía de el estrechando la mano._

**-De nada Helga sabes que estaré contigo en las buenas y las malas y pues te dejo debo irme antes de que mi jefita se moleste conmigo hasta luego-** repondría mientras corría a la parada de autobuses.

_EN OTRA PARTE DE HILLWOOD_

Un muy triste Arnold sentado en aquella banca del parque en donde él y Helga solían pasar sus ratos libres para estar a solas y ser una pareja ósea novio y novia, varios recuerdos le vinieron a la mente SU PRIMER BESO en aquel árbol de por ese lado y demás.

__Oo_o_oFLASHBACK_Oo_o_o__

**Tengo algo que decirte que he guardado de hace tiempo,**  
**Que quiero ya sacarlo para que sepas**  
**que quiero algo nuevo más que una amistad.**

**Quiero verte y decirte que ya no quiero verte como amiga**  
**como siempre he acostumbrado a verte,**  
**ya quiero hablarte y decirte que te amo,**  
**que todo cambie ya quiero conocerte mas,**  
**por que no puedo ya vivir así**

**-Grrr Miriam apaga tu maldito radio o si no yo te lo apago**- Gritaba una adormilada Helga mientras se tapaba los oídos con la almohada.

**A mi tus ojos me enseñaron a volar**  
**y tu boca me dan ganas de besar**  
**y tus manos me tocaban,**  
**me elevaban al espacio ya no se qué pasaba,**  
**me desconectaba de todo lo que hay alrededor,**  
**no sabía que pensar, ni que decirte mi amor**  
**te extrañaba desde antes de colgar;**  
**te extrañaba desde antes de colgar.**

-**Carajo Miriam que no entiendes lo que te dije**- Esta vez Helga se levanto y fue hacia donde provenía el ruido y el ruido se escuchaba en la calle

**No sabía si decirlo o callarlo por error,**  
**no sabía si lastimaba a tu pobre corazón,**  
**o si lo alivianaba con estas astutas palabras**  
**yo ya quiero verte y decirte cuanto te amo.**

**yo quisiera ver otra vez tu sonrisa que es de ángel,**  
**tus ojos que me llevan hasta el cielo de solo mirarme,**  
**ya quiero verte y besarte,**  
**saber cómo eres bien por dentro.**

**Quiero verte una vez**  
**y tan siquiera con eso me conformo**  
**por que se que estas ahí para cuando yo no lo esté**.

-**Que rayos, Arnold**- Helga se quedo sin palabras al ver a este ahí enfrente de sus ojos cantándole una bonita canción con unos mariachis y el cantando

**A mi tus ojos me enseñaron a volar.**  
**y tu boca me dan ganas de besar,**  
**y tus manos me tocaban,**  
**me elevaban al espacio ya no se qué pasaba**  
**me desconectaba de todo lo que hay alrededor**  
**no sabia que pensar ni que decirte mi amor**  
**te extrañaba desde antes de colgar;**  
**te extrañaba desde antes de colgar…**

**_para asi finalizar lanzándole una rosa a su ventana y un grito de TE AMO HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI_**

_**OoO-o_O FIN DEL FLASHBACK _0_O_O_O**

Y asi Arnold se fue sumergiendo en ese recuerdo y caminando asia su casa pensando y pensando el ¿Cómo y cuando? Y EL ¿Por qué? empezó a salir todo mal y perdió el amor de su querida Helga

_EN LA CASA DE HELGA_

**¿Cuanto, cuanto se necesita para poder resolver, destruir**  
**Este dilema que me tortura en las noches, no me**  
**deja soñar, amplifica mis temores, simple o cabal?**

**Encerré y acabe con mis sueños y la llave arroje**  
**¿para que los necesito? solo me causan angustia me hace**  
**falta un plan, me hace falta astucia y paz mental**

**Entiendo el rechazo del mundo, tu repudio, amor**  
**Pues igual si me conociera tal vez voltearía mi cara**  
**tal vez sentiría lastima. Dicen que el amor mancha**  
**y ya me ensucie.**

**Aquella chica de ojos azules llenos de agua cristalina escuchaba esa canción la cual solo hacia mas profunda la herida**

**Parece, si parece, oh no no, que lo mucho que ofrezco**  
**no ofrece tanto y por eso, por eso, me afronte y**  
**dejare de ser una carga. Pues yo ya no aguanto mas**  
**farsas, no lo puedo evitar sentir que muere mi flama**  
**cuando no estas.**

**Y así cierro un ciclo, amor. Necesito un favor, un poco**  
**mas de medicina, pues nunca entendí la manera para**  
**poder evitar sentir que me rompen las piernas**  
**cuando no estas.**

**Me haría feliz que mi cantar te haga sentir muy especial**  
**que mi cantar te pueda dar placer. Y así juntos**  
**envejecer, mas no pude hacerte feliz, ya decidí partir.**

**Vamos a continuar con alegría y felicidad, vamos a**  
**continuar nuestra aflicción, nuestra aflicción**

_Helga dejo de escuchar esa canción para torturarse sola con otra_

**Me dicen por ahí**  
**La música es alimento**  
**Del amor siendo hasta el cimiento**  
**De la vida**

**Entonces sería yo**  
**Aquel pasado de peso**  
**Romántico hasta el hueso**  
**¡Qué ironía!**

**Mas todo es al revés**  
**Le escribí más de 310 canciones**  
**Y nada cambia aquí**  
**Sigo de infeliz, buscando soluciones**

_¿Por qué a mi? siempre pasa esto nunca sere la chica indicada para Arnold_

**me encantaría caer, no sólo tropezar,**  
**Por alguien que realmente aprecie mi cantar**  
**No quiero ser aquel que ya desperdició**  
**La vida entera haciendo tonto al corazón**  
**Ni modo, ese soy yo**

**Me dicen por ahí**  
**Que lo único necesario**  
**Realmente extraordinario**  
**Es el amor**  
**Entonces cambiaré**  
**O dejaré el canto y a mi guitarra**  
**Pues no me ha servido de nada**  
**Ahora leo...**

**Mas todo sigue igual**  
**La lectura más capaz no me servirá**  
**Y es que la verdad no he podido conjugar**  
**El verbo amar**

_Esta decidido dejare de ser de esta manera y ya DEJARE DE SUFRIR LO SIENTO CORAZON PERO NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS SUFRIENDO_

**Me encantaría caer, no sólo tropezar**  
**Por alguien que realmente aprecie mi cantar**  
**Y tengo tanto amor más no donde depositar**  
**Pues todo recipiente ocupado está,**  
**Así ¿cómo no fallar?**

**Me encantaría caer, no sólo tropezar**  
**Por alguien que realmente aprecie mi cantar**  
**De esta enfermedad, pequeña dosis soledad**  
**¿Acaso soy el único que vive mal?**  
**Asi todo no falla...**

**No puedo abandonar mi único manjar, mi único alimento,**  
**Mas no quiere decir que esta cicatriz sea sólo un recuerdo...**

_y asi sin mas Helga comenzó a cambiar tanto por fuera como por dentro…._

CONTINUARA…

eeee que les pareció ¿? Aww ame la parte en donde Arnold le canta ósea el flashback bueno espero sus reviews nos leemos pronto CHAU


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey mis hermosuras estoy devuelta si mátenme estrújenme pero después de leer mi fic bueno SE ME OLVIDABA LAS CANCIONES ANTERIORES DE MI FIC SE LLAMAN:

PXNDX: ANTES DE COLGAR, NUESTRA AFLICCION Y ROMANCE EN RE SOSTENIDO bueno me voy los dejo con muchas letritas de amor:

**,**

_ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA A MI NIÑA Ilse Jean Pataki_

**Bueno los dejo con mi historia**

**Bulevard I walk a lonely road**

**de sueños rotos**  
**Camino en un solitario camino**

**the only one that i have ever known**  
**El único que conocí**

**don't know were it goes**  
**No se adonde va**

**but it's home to me and i walk alone**  
**Pero está bajo mis pies y camino solo**

**walk this empty street**  
**Camino esta calle vacía**

**on the boulevard of broken dreams**  
**En el bulevard de sueños rotos**

**where the city sleeps**  
**Donde la ciudad duerme**

**and i'm the only one and i walk alone**  
**Y soy el único y camino solo**

**I walk alone, i walk alone**  
**Camino solo, camino solo**

**I walk alone, i walk a**

**Camino solo y camino**

Aquel chico de pelo rubio, de ojos verdes y peculiar forma de balón de futbol americano caminaba rumbo al colegio con los auriculares puestos y escuchando esa canción, doblando la esquina sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza y haciéndolo caer

**-Lo siento déjame ayudarte**- dijo Arnold como siempre de caballeroso

-**No estoy bien- respondió** de manera seca aquella chica a la cual sabemos quien es.

-**Helga?- -¿Qué te paso**?- estas distinta bueno tu, tu, te vez..

-**Me veo como aclaro algo de ahora en adelante soy y seré así y que**?- interrumpió Helga a Arnold de manera seca y sin importancia.

-**Bueno Helga pero es que estas muy diferente y la verdad no te vez bien**- murmuraba Arnold.

-**No te importa Arnoldo lo que pase o deje de pasarme a mi no es de tu importancia total tu y yo no somos nada**- respondió Helga mientras daba la vuelta y avanzaba para la escuela.

EN EL SALON DE CLASES

-**Helga que cosa haces o mi dios**- decía Phobe a Helga con son de reproche

-**Lo siento hermana pero la Helga poética y ñoña quedo atrás niña ME SAQUE EL CORAZON PARA NO SEGUIR SUFRIENDO.**

-**pero Helga vestirte así no arregla nada**- seguía Phobe regañando a Helga

-**Phobe a mi me gusta y si no te gusta me vale, así de simple me vale**-

-**Ok Helga si quieres que las cosas sean así te dejo sola**- decía Phobe mientras se alejaba del asiento de Helga pues el profesor entro

EN EL RECESO…

-**En verdad Gerald Helga tiene esa vestimenta ósea la verdad no me gusta-** murmuraba Arnold

-**Es imposible que Helga G. Pataki se vista así**- decía Gerald con cara de WTF?

-**pues créeme tiene la cara pintada con delineador negro sus pestañas negras y un lápiz labial color negro, trae extensiones en su cabello y toda su vestimenta es color negro además ella esta mañana me hablo muy seco y…..**

-**Shhh ahí viene**- interrumpió Gerald a Arnold mientras veían como Helga pasaba sola con su mp3 y se sentaba en aquel árbol donde en ocasiones se sentaba con Arnold.

**Acaso no prometimos juntos siempre estar**  
**ignoraba que mi abandono te hacia mal**  
**si la ignorancia es dicha**  
**entonces quiero ser**  
**quiero ser dichosamente ignorante**

**pensé que había madurado**  
**estaba equivocado**  
**no maduré**  
**me hice experto en fingir**

**tenia todo planeado lo que iba a decir**  
**nudo en la garganta**  
**tenias que surgir**  
**yo prometo cantar esa melodía que te hace sonreír**  
**tu prefieres oír aquella canción que ya olvide como va**

-**Hola chicos-**

-**Hola Phobe**- respondieron al unísono Arnold Y Gerald

**-¿Qué Helga no va a pasar el receso con nosotros quedo con que me iba a ayudar con las clases de guitarra**- preguntaba Gerald mientras tomaba su emparedado y se sentaba en una de las mesas de la cafetería

-**No y de echo ya casi no me habla**- respondió Phobe

**realmente no estoy tan lejos**  
**solo a unas horas de ahí**  
**con la adhesión de este mapa**  
**no importa donde yo vaya**  
**son pocos centímetros entre tu y yo**

**estamos adheridos separados**

**esos solo son centímetros**  
**acércate acércate**  
**acércate acércate**

-**Por que Helga lee ese libro ósea nada que ver**- preguntaba Arnold dirigiéndose a Phobe.

-**Arnold lamento decirlo pero todo esto ES TU CULPA**- grito Phobe provocando un pequeño salto a Arnold.

-**Y por que su culpa Phobe HELGA ES LA QUE ESTA DE FACILOTA CON TODOS**- defendió Gerald a su mejor amigo.

**yo prometo cantar esa melodía que te hacia sonreír**  
**tu prefieres oír aquella canción**  
**la cual no puedo tocar**  
**no, no te rindas jamás**  
**no te rindas jamás**  
**pues que no ves que sin ti no más**  
**no, no puedo evitar**  
**yo sé que estoy mal**  
**admito, sin mi no hay más**

-Helga por su parte no escuchaba nada tenia los audífonos escuchando esa canción y su mente en un libro el cual se llama Ghost Girl.

-**Cállate Gerald si no quieres que a ti te golpee y ya cállense los dos me voy no puedo estar con alguien que piense distinto a mi**- decía Phobe mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba.

AL FINALIZAR LAS CLASES

**Si tan solo pudieras entender**  
**mil veces te lo explicare otra vez**  
**eres tan buena pretendiendo que estas bien**  
**evitar palabras de mas excusas inventar**  
**poderte tocar no puedo parar**  
**te juro que yo no puedo parar**

**Si hola no te hubiera dicho yo**  
**jamás tendríamos que decir adiós**  
**no me mereces yo soy mucho para tu corazón**  
**esta discusión a nada llegara**  
**pues no haces ni el mínimo esfuerzo**  
**déjame opinar**

Helga se encontraba en el parque mirando al cielo y cantando con mucho sentimiento aquella canción

**Tenemos una cita en el quirófano**  
**vendrá el doctor me aplicara cirugía**  
**me sacara el corazón trasplante de corazón**  
**ahí te va mi dolor..**

**mentiras dijiste saber porque**  
**es algo que siempre eh querido saber**  
**inventare algún castigo para hacerte sufrir**  
**las cosas no se van a quedar así**  
**permíteme hacerte sufrir por favor**  
**pues no existe el amor.**

De pronto una voz familiar la acompaño en las estrofas

**róbame el dolor quiero que sepas que se siente**  
**para que me pidas perdón**

**tenemos una cita en el quirófano**  
**vendrá el doctor me aplicara cirugía**  
**me sacara el corazón trasplante de corazón**  
**ahí te va mi dolor..**  
**trasplante de corazón**  
**ahí te va mi dolor...**

Para Finalizar con una mirada en el rostro de los dos.

-**Que haces acá acaso piensas correrme de acá por que si es así no me iré Arnoldo-**

-**No Helga de echo bien a pedirte perdón y de todo corazón quiero que vuelvas conmigo**- decía Arnold mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de ella y comenzaba a lagrimear.

-**Lo siento Arnold pero es que ya me la hiciste una vez y no quiero que me la vuelvas a hacer**- respondía Helga mientras se lo quitaba de encima

-**Pero Helga te estoy siendo cien porciento sincero por favor dame otra oportunidad si te fallo me dices adiós para siempre-** Seguía insistiendo Arnold.

-**Bueno Arnold solo UNA si no adiós entendiste**- decía Helga pero esta vez ella se inca y le robo un beso para finalizar con un momento perfecto…

Y así pasaron 4 años todos ejercieron de su carrera Phobe y Gerald se casaron y tuvieron 2 niñas, Arnold y Helga seguían siendo novios nada comprometedor.

EN EL RESTAURANT CHEZ PARIS

-**Que. Helga es maravilloso felicidades amiga**- decía phobe mientras pegaba un salto de felicidad y abrazaba a su amiga.

-**Lo se Phobe esto es perfecto awww lo AMO**- contestaba Helga con una lagrima de felicidad.

-**Veo que todos estamos de muy buen humor-**.. se oyo una voz

**-A eres tu cabeza de cepillo si y que**- murmuraba Helga.

-**JAJAJA ay Helga extrañaba tus apodos-**

-**Muy bien chicos tengo una sorpresa**- decía Arnold mientras interrumpía a los chicos.

-**Dinos cabeza de balón-**

-**Muy bien ammm este yo-** empezaba a tartamudear y a sudar

-**Que pasa Arnold me estas asustando-** decía Helga con cara de preocupación.

-**Bueno Helga tu y yo estamos ya sabes llevamos muchos años de novios y la verdad yo…**

**-Quieres terminar conmigo**- interrumpió Helga a Arnold y empezando a llorar..

-**Que no, no Helga eres el amor de mi vida y lo sabes-..**

**-Entonces que quieres decirme Arnold-**

-**HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI TE CASARIAS CONMIGO**?-. decía Arnold mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de Helga y le mostraba el anillo de compromiso.

Helga se quedo en shock unos minutos… Arnold comenzaba a ponerse nervioso..

-**CLARO QUE SI ARNOLDO TE AMO TE AMO MUCHO**-respondió Helga con un tremendo Grito y abrazando al cabeza de balón-…

_FIN_

**_AHORA SI MIS GUAPURAS ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ACABADA GRACIAS A:_**

**_Ilse Jean Pataki, LetiFiesta, PXNDX y demás música…_**

**_Se me olvidaba las canciones se llaman: Green day boulevard of broken dreams, PXNDX Adheridos separados, PXNDX cita en el quirófano y yap BYE mis chicos nos veremos pronto gracias por leer mi fic._**


End file.
